Philipnova798
Philipnova798 Philipnova798 (also known as Philipnova or Phil) is a comic maker. He also was (and for now, still is) a comedy maker. ---- Fiction Before comics Philipnova798 was born as Phil W. Takay to Parents Vakama and Nokama. He worked as Turaga Nuju's first translator. After his time as translator, he then went to Ko-Koro Community Collage. This was where he met Toa of Matrix, the two then became the best of friends and did almost everything together. They were even roommates. One day though, when ToM and Phil were on a camping trip. They ran into a matoran who suggested that the two should start a job as comic makers. The Matoran in Particular was a recently infected Dark709 The comic years After their time at Ko-Koro Community Collage. The two formed a comic series known as Toa of Matrix and Philipnova's Comic Cavalcade (it's ficional, doesn't exist just to tell you). But after three years, the two split because of creative differences. They remained friends though. Inbetween Comics Phil was just living like a normal Matoran. Then a stampede of Karata ran over Phil and made him black and green. He started to make his own comics and hired characters. The original cast included The Toa, Gatling Gun Henry, Hahli, Jaller, Koi Boy, The Phil Band, Hewkii, Bob, Onepu Nuva, Godzilla, Blob Guy and a bunch of generics. They were poor quality, mistake riddled and the second comic was based on a picture before these comics. He quit while he was ahead and was trampled by another stampede of Karata. Causing him to become the Dark grey, red eyed, copper hand and footed matoran he is today. Philipnova798's comic factory 1.0 A while had passed and Phil had started to make comics again. Only without help. The result was The original Philipnova798's Comic Factory. Unfortunately the comics were closed. But a few months had passed and he made a new series of comics. this now leads us to... Philipnova798's comic factory 2.0 Phil opened these comics with major changes. Only he, Swearing Steve, BZ-Guards and Gatling Gun Henry returned. He also used new panels, added more characters and made new adventures. Land of Vahki Phil will make a few appearances in this series, but only in small minor roles. Project Unlikely A comic series Phil co-created about a year ago. In this series, Phil portrays a major role. He is also seen with Henry and Steve. In The Unlikely Wars, Kerma, Michel, Hewkii, Jaller, Tahu Nuva, Hahli and Random Blue Matoran join him and the others. The villains that followed him are Sir Pickles & Mr. Zimmwad and The Rainbow Army. He is also very silent except when angry. The Adventure Squad Phil is hoping to open up a second Multi-Author comic series entitled The Adventure Squad. The Plot will be a combo of Bioshock and the Mahri-Nui saga with some original things. Set around a group of explorers that land in a place near the island of Skrall called Wetland City, aside from Phil, Skorpyo, Gavla, Venom, Nuparurocks, Rorschach and Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba will help him out with it. LEIK CELEBRITTY ZOMG! Phil is currently working on a new multi-author series by Skorpyo called LEIK CELEBRITTY ZOMG!. Information about this series is virtually unknown, but it is known that Phil's character will be a trio of siamese triplets called 'The Olmak Brothers'(A play on the Jonas Brothers) and the other authors are Freezo and Gavla ---- Future Phil is currently working on a new comic series named Land of Vahki, hoping to release two new comics afterwards, and is making a movie named Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness and although information is scarce. He is adding new characters and making it a cross between dark toned (like Origin of Malice Borg) and light hearted. Phil is also involved with Project Unlikely, Ravncia- City of Guilds, The Great Race, BZPowertron and The Adventure Squad. ---- Other appearances Philipnova798 has appeared in The Mercenus Chronicles (as a more infected, evil buff matoran commanded to kill Rangan and his crew), lavaside rahi's comics (Where he reminded LR *Angrily* that he was not a newbie in comic making), Insanity in Retrospective (Where he played a major role in a saga that spanned over forty four comics) and VakamaTK's Comics (Where he burned down VakamaTK's studio, then got cought in a explosion, then helped out fight the RZBots, was seen on a plane traveling from Meta Nui and was seen in Blade Titan's birthday comic among the guests). He was a PGS in Vahk (Where he kept geting chased by Venom, had an alter ego known as Phantokanova and was with the other PGSes in a giant form), Super Smash comics Melee (as a contender to Darth Barney. Is a PGS The Comics of the Morons and Gavla's Comics 2.0. And is a Co-Author in The Great Race, Ravncia: City of Guilds, the aforementioned Comics of the Morons and Nuparurocks` Comics. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters